User talk:Priem
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Rocky Decline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clemonde (Talk) 17:24, January 15, 2013 Puzzles Yo! Thanks for uploading puzzle images. You aren't being consistent with the naming scheme I used, though. The name formatting that I used for puzzles is Puzzlearea-field-puzzle.png, with hyphens between all the numbers, and the area number being the one written on the Areas page. As such, File:Puzzle07 2-3.jpg should really be Puzzle06-2-3. Not a huge deal, but you might as well keep it in mind. I'm kinda torn on png vs jpg. There are some noticeable compression artifacts on the files you uploaded, but a higher quality jpeg might look better while still saving on filesize. Thoughts? Dunno if you found this page on your own or not: . It's really nice. Cheers. -- LuckyLufia (talk) 14:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :2. u said i should be naming them puzzle 06 not puzzle 7... does that mean u started at puzzle 0 or just not counting tutorial island? i think i could just rename and re-upload them and we can continue on ignoring the misnamed ones... although i doubt anyone would really notice ::Yeah, Tutorial Shore would be Puzzle00. The misnamed files aren't a big deal, it would just be nice to follow consistent guidelines from now on. :3. png vs jpeg... to be honest i do coding not imagery so i have no idea what ur talking about. i was just doing a basic screen cap and cropping out the edges ::If you look at the chests in File:Puzzle07 3-1.jpg and File:Puzzle05-3-3.png, you'll notice the jpeg image is slightly grainier. That's because jpeg compression is good with gradients but doesn't play so nice with sudden changes in colour. A png isn't compressed, so the colours are kept intact but the filesize is bigger. I did some testing, and jpeg should be fine for this. You should be able to save them at a slightly higher quality, though. -- LuckyLufia (talk) 20:45, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Items and stuff Quick heads up: You can now use the ItemsTable template to make the tables for both Gear and Decoration Items. Look at The Rocky Decline to see what I mean. Somebody (hint, hint) should go through the previous area pages to remove the use of the DecorItemsTable template so I can delete it. Also, I've been uploading svg images for items, because they scale nicely. (ex: File:Rusty Sword.svg) If you know how to get these svgs by taking apart the Shared Objects Library the game stores on your computer, go right ahead. If you don't, just make the tables and don't worry about the broken file links; I'll get to uploading the missing images eventually. And finally, add new Areas pages to the Areas category and the Puzzle images to the Puzzles category. If you don't know how, look at the . You've been doing fine work on these area pages. Keep it up! :) -- LuckyLufia (talk) 21:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :if urs were any more subtle i'd be missing an eye. i should be able to tear apart the shared objects library if i took a few minutes. if i do i'll do multiupload of what i find there. just need to remember how to find it... are the svg images going to be replacing all the png images for the items and stuff we've been uploading? ::Do a search for "bw2ps1" on your computer and the folder with the .sol file should come up. It's going to have something like 700+ swfs stuffed in it, so be warned. ::Your process right now should be: ::*Make the item tables for the area page you're working on. ::*See which files are missing (red links in the table instead of an image). ::*Go look for these in the Shared Objects Library and upload them. ::Eventually, I'd also want svgs for trinkets and achievements, but these pngs have decent quality so they're not a priority. All other images (puzzles, banners, etc.) will stay as pngs / jpgs. -- LuckyLufia (talk) 21:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::help page doesn't tell me where to go to put the puzzle images into a catagory. also i'm having trouble getting into the .sol files. are you using a specific program. i might find it eventually but you could likely save me some time ::::You need to go to the file page in the File namespace to put it in a category. ex: File:Puzzle07-1-1.png You should end up in the right place right after uploading an image, or go to and right-click -> open link in new tab on any image. ::::For the .sol file, .minerva will let you see the file structure, and any hex editor will open it. Then you'd need to chop up the specific swf you want from it and use an swf decompiler to finally extract the shape. You said you were a coder so I guess you'll be able to figure it out, but if you can't, don't sweat it. I'd rather not get into a lengthy explanation about this stuff here. -- LuckyLufia (talk) 23:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Desert Ranch for a few puzzles in the desert ranch it seem like it takes 2 puzzles to unlock the next area. first puzzle provides access to an area a little further ahead of the field and the next puzzle creats a bridge that actually allows access to the field. i don't know if i should be labeling the first ones as actually unlocking anything... they do in a way but it's hard to list susinctly field 2 puzzles 1 & 3 and field 4 puzzles 1 and 2 (just haven't loaded them in yet) :Field 2 puzzle 1 unlocks the baby cactus quest. Put field 4 puzzle 1 as not unlocking anything; getting access to a dead-end isn't really progress. ;) :I thought about stuff a bit, and you should go back to jpgs for puzzle images. They looked good enough for a quarter of the file size of the pngs. I know we all have broadband now, but with 15+ images on a page, it kinda piles up. -- LuckyLufia (talk) 17:56, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::oui oui mon capitan Priem (talk) 17:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) The puzzle piece pictures your uploaded to the deep swamp don't show up. Jason Leslie (talk) 22:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) thats cuz i didn't upload any yet... i just created the template. so i can fill in what they unlock... i usually do a mass upload (cuz i can grab them all quickly with a gimp script i have) at the end Priem (talk) 16:29, March 18, 2013 (UTC)